Another kind of an anniversary
by rizumamu
Summary: Also a SenDan fic written for Elle's birthday. Rating for this is closer to R. This was also nekoashi's idea and I just had to write it... Sort of linked to the first anniversary fic.


Also a SenDan fic written for Elle's birthday. NOTE RATING!

* * *

**ANOTHER KIND OF AN ANNIVERSARY**

This time Dan was prepared. His data couldn't fail continuously and therefore he had purposely gone through the trouble to build himself a digital calendar on his computer, where he had all the information he could have needed and perhaps even a little more than that. Nothing was going to slip by now. At least that was what he had decided. And as for today, he knew very well what kind of a day today could have been. But it was all up to Sengoku because Dan himself definitely wasn't going to bring it up. Not such a thing. For a while Dan felt his cheeks burning but pushed the thought into the back of his mind while he was going through the typical things he did in the evenings.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

"Amazing desu! I could hardly believe my eyes desu!" Dan shrieked cheerfully.

"Yes, it was quite a surprise to see Akutsu just like that. And what he was wearing... Oh my, I wouldn't have recognized him if he hadn't spoken to us first," Sengoku admitted taking the leash off from Lucky's collar and releasing him to dash straight to his cup to quench his obvious thirst. It was rather hot outside even though the sun had already set.

"Would you like to have something to drink, Sengoku-senpai?"

Sengoku nodded as he took his shoes off and followed his boyfriend to the kitchen. Dan walked straight to the fridge and offered cold oolong tea to the redhead.

"Thanks," Sengoku said and sat at the table. "What an interesting day it has been."

"But I'm so happy to know that Akutsu-senpai has a proper job and that he's doing to well desu. He looked really cool desu," Dan smiled.

"Hmmm."

"What's that supposed to mean desu? Are you jealous, Sengoku-senpai?"

"Not really. But the way your eyes shine does make me worry a little..." Sengoku admitted somewhat sulkily.

"That's because I'm very happy desu," Dan said smiling even wider.

"But I'm the happiest because I have you," Sengoku said after he had got up and walked up to his boyfriend. "Because you are mine." The last words he whispered into the shorter guy's ear before sinking his hands into the dark locks and kissing the nape of his neck.

"Sengoku-senpai..." Dan murmured.

"Uh, now I notice that we're both really in need of a shower, don't you agree? Your hair is stuck to your neck and back," Sengoku remarked gently tousling the messy hair with his fingers.

Dan winced a little. Perhaps Sengoku had remembered. That day. But he would still have to wait if the redhead really remembered it or not.

"Anyway, since we're both dirty," Sengoku added. "Why don't we go to the bathroom together?"

The suggestion had been made. And it wasn't like Dan was going to refuse. Actually he enjoyed such things quite a lot, especially since they weren't that frequent. Because, yes, he had some data of their love-making, too, keeping the information as scanty as possible, though. Outsiders didn't have to find out about all those things, but Dan himself didn't want to forget and it was highly important to remember things like when did he lose his virginity and where did it happen etc. It was simply the way that he lived and he couldn't give up on his habit. But he knew that when he was together with Sengoku, especially when it was something extremely intimate, he would stop thinking and go with the flow. And that was the exact reason why he nodded to his redheaded boyfriend who had already begun to undress them both eagerly.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

Quite like Dan had thought, going to take a shower together wasn't just for getting clean, to wash away the sweat covering their skin. First Sengoku would make him sweat even more and bring out the pleasure for them both before actually becoming clean under the flowing water.

"Sengoku-senpai..." Dan sighed wearily holding on to the tiled bathroom wall.

"All good, wasn't it?" Sengoku murmured into his boyfriend's ear. "Just like it was meant to be."

"Yes desu."

"The only thing that has changed is that you're a little taller and your hair has grown," Sengoku continued still breathing heavily.

"What do you mean desu?" Dan heart leaped as he wondered what the redhead would say next.

"It's our anniversary after all, isn't it? And perhaps you are even cuter and sexier than you were a year ago when we had sex in the shower for the first time," Sengoku cooed hotly to Dan.

"So... You remembered desu," Dan whispered blushing.

"How could I forget? Such wonderful times with you, Taichi, are beyond everything," Sengoku pointed out and smiled.

"Sengoku-senpai," Dan murmured wrapping his arms around the other. "I... I love you desu."

"And I love you, Taichi," Sengoku replied and when Dan looked into his eyes, he knew that this anniversary was going to continue for a little longer. But as far as he was concerned, he wouldn't mind celebrating such anniversaries year after year.

-the end-

* * *

Note from author:

Hope you liked these - reviews are always welcome!


End file.
